Sponge
by Gothalla123
Summary: Hi I'm Genisee Cain, that's right Johnny's little sister, though were not that many years apart, I'm going to tell you a tale of love, murder and Squee, oh yes there will be Squee such Squee there will be! Oh and the rest of the people, Jimmy, Dib, Zim, GIR, Gaz and random idiots :D Enjoy My life, I sure don't... :P Review please...
1. Chapter 1

"Squee, where are you?!" I yelled, not being able to find my best friend "Nny, I can't find Squee!" Johnny patted my head and knocked on the bathroom door "Uh… yeah?" "Squee, Geni's looking for you…" Then he walked off, leaving me standing there dumbstruck "Johnny! How the fuck did you know he was in there!?" "Spider Senses!" He yelled back heading down to the basement loudly.

"Ppt… yeah sure spider senses, more of homicidal senses…" I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, waiting for Todd to come out of the bathroom.

Jumping on said person when they exited I giggled "I has head explody!" "Yeah in heaven…" he muttered "Oh, quit with the pouty gothic child act Squee! You live HERE now… or is it emo child act I don't know…" I leapt off his back and proceeded to my room. "Don't come in or you will deal with the wrath of ZIIIIIIM!" I giggled and closed my door hearing Todd mumble "I have no idea why your even friends with him…" "Because he's an alien and he wants to enslave all mankind… except for me." Todd snorted and I heard his door shut, obviously going to go do something, what I had no idea.

Looking at myself in the mirror I tried fixing my black shoulder length hair, it was a lot like Johnny's except mine had long bangs. My skin a familiar Latino color, slightly pale but not overly so. My eyes almost as wide as Johnny's and the familiar black void that all, two, of the Cain's seemed to have; I called them Waste-lock eyes. My nose was small and nice, a slight crook in the bend where I was punched a long time ago. My Question Sleep shirt had the sleeves ripped off so I layered it with a stripped long sleeve. White pants that were cut off at my knees and a pair of boots similar to Johnny's on my feet. I always carried a weapon, a curved smiley knife that Nny gave me for my sixteenth Birthday, it hooked to a loose belt on my waist. My age, well nineteen, name Genisee C. though most call me Geni, I wish my name started with a J, but sadly it didn't.

"Hey Geni, come here!" "Okay Nny!" I pulled open my door to see my brother dragging a large, muscled man in the door. "Again?" I muttered as I helped Johnny drag him to the basement's stairs, watching as he rolled down the staircase. Looking over to Johnny I noticed a large and deep gash on his temple "Nny! You're bleeding!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom, making him sit down on the edge of the tub, a new one thanks to Todd. "Stay still, I'll get the Bactine!" I went over to the cabinet and looked through it "Bactine…. Bactine, where's the fuckin?! Oh! Here it is!" I pulled out the whole med kit, kneeling down in front of Johnny to clean the wound.

"Tell me what the FUCK happened, now." "That bastard decided that I looked like an easy target in the dark and he attacked me when I was almost home." He hissed as I pulled out a needle and thread "This'll hurt, but not nearly as much as that fuck heads going to after I get through with him… no one hurts my brother!" I finished stitching him up before giving him a hug. "You alright Nny?" He nodded, quite used to my hugs, which were something he treasured. "Aww you two are so cute together!" Johnny and I snapped our heads over to the shelf, seeing Reverend M.E.A.T. sitting on it "Shut the fuck up!" We yelled in sync, I threw the nearest knife, which was on the sink, at him, making the Burger Boy flinch and quiet. "Yeah that's right, be afraid of the Homicidal Duo!" I yelled pointing my finger accusingly at the Burger holding asshole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Squee, Geni suppers done!" I jumped up off of my bed, shoving my Journal of the Dead under my mattress and running to the kitchen. Sitting on the table was a bunch of tacos… "Wooh! My brother loves meeee!" I squealed as I sat down, waiting for Nny and Todd to sit before digging in, Johnny knew by now that a simple meal for us would need to be big enough for an army squad, considering that Todd, himself and I all had High metabolisms it was vital.

"Thanks Johnny!" I yelled as I finished the dishes, which were just a few forks and spoons. "Now I have a date with death! So excuse me…" I bowed and walked to the staircase, quickly descending using the new railing I helped Johnny build. "Wee!" I said when I finished, walking towards the bundle on the floor that was trying to move away. "Hey Nny forgot to put you in a room, come on!" I dragged the man using my Cain strength, another thing the two of the known Cain's had, and tied him to the wall. "Sooo…" I casually twirled my knife around in the air, before stabbing it into the man's forearm "You think you can attack my brother why?" he whimpered and I growled "What the fuck were you thinking when you attacked my brother, ya know, Latino, tall, dark and awesome!" "I-I was drunk, please, please let me go!" He begged, next would be anger in the stages of well… death? Yeah let's go with that…

"So just because you were 'drunk' you think that, that gives you the right to barge up to Nny and hit him, I'll let you know that I had to stitch his head up you bastard!" "What the fuck bitch! I can do what the fuck I want and when I get down I'm going to make you WISH I killed you!" He spit on the ground and I looked at him blankly "Oh but your not getting down… nope. Nu-uh. See when you come down here you don't just 'get down and walk away' no you die and go to hell, see that is my job I am Genisee C. But you may call me Geni since there will only be a short time that you will be alive, I am a waste-lock… my brother Johnny is one too, your actually quiet unlucky, we torture our victims until they BEG for their death, you see we do this regularly we both wish we didn't HAVE to but we do, I mean the human pig is such a bad example of what I would call human… and since we don't need to collect blood for the wall anymore, for it is gone or sated… you will die in a even more horrific way… hmm I did just buy those electric eels… they should help or maybe the piranha's?" I sniffed the air and looked down; pee was trickling down his leg. "Eww… gross definitely the piranhas."

I exited the room, coming back seconds later with a large tank full of the sharp teethed creatures. Reaching my hand in I petted one, animals never hurt me, except that Chihuahua that chases Johnny and I around. "Who's my good little water predators? You are yes you are!" The frenzied around my hand, not biting, but more of rubbing themselves against it lovingly. "Don't kill this guy yet okay? I want his legs all but bones gone and I want them still connected, afterwards you can eat him, but not until tomorrow my loves!" I looked up at the now shaking man "You play nice ya hear, if even one of these man eaters die from you, you will be damned to… well I don't really know but you will be damned!" I used a winch to pull the man off the wall and hold him over the tank, hearing the door open I paused and looked at it.

"Did he piss on the floor?" I nodded to Johnny and continued, lowering the man slowly to the tank; the fish frenzied angrily at his toes when a fresh drop of blood came from a new stab wound on his leg. "Okies, have fun!" I walked off when his lower half was finally in the tank, hearing the screams of terror and pain from him and a few other 'inmates' that were in the room as I walked upstairs, following Johnny.

"Wow I was in there for three hours?" Johnny nodded, walking with me down the sidewalk as we headed to the 24/7, Todd was at home sleeping since he had Skool tomorrow. "Yeah, I went to see what was taking you so long, and then I heard you yelling at him…" "Huh, I was yelling… I must be deaf." He snorted and pulled me out of the way of a group of drunken college students, making sure to huddle close to me when they gave me catcalls. "Thanks Nny…" Johnny nodded and stuck his tongue out of his mouth thoughtfully, I looked ahead to see why, there was a car crash in front of us, a woman who was on her cell phone taking pictures of a woman begging for help with a pole through her stomach.

I sighed, going up to the Cell Phone Lady and smacking her across the head "Idiot!" I yelled going to the woman trapped in the car and grabbing her hand, helping her out of the car. "My-My daughter's in the backseat, please, get her out!" I nodded, going to the back seat to see the little girl crying for her mother, she was buckled in properly and safe. I had to cut the buckle and pull her out carefully. Holding the girl in my arms I hugged her, telling her that she was alright and that her Mother would be fine, while Johnny killed the cell phone woman and called 911.

After a little while the ambulance was there and carting the two inside; the woman held my arm "thank you, my name is Paulina Craft… May I ask yours?" I nodded and bowed "Genisee C. but you may call me Geni; It was my pleasure saving you and your child… Good luck" "Thank you again…" She smiled as she let go of my arm, a reporter running up to Johnny and I as we were leaving the scene "You two hero's. What made you help this woman today?" "Well she wasn't getting any help and since we were heading out to get BrainFreezies we figured that it would be a good idea…" I blinked rapidly before heading off into the 24/7.

"Today just keeps getting weirder and weirder Nny…" I stated as we sat on the couch, no one remembered what we looked like so they put a pair of black shadows and a white question mark over them on the news. The woman was safe and her child too, that was all that mattered to me. I watched the news report before getting up with the excuse that TV was boring and I was going to call Zim before heading to my room, Johnny following to get a movie from my room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zim… I think Dibbles is stalking you…" He glanced behind him, once more seeing Dib run behind a garbage can. "Filthy Hyooman…" I nodded nearly dragging Zim into my house, making sure to lock it. "Now Zim! We will begin operation… uh; wait what was the thing we were going to do?" I scratched my head as I fell onto my bed, Zim landing beside me with a sigh.

"You were going to show me this kissing thing that you Hyooman's do…" (Zim has only been on the planet for a few years, coming to Earth when he was sixteen, in Earth years.) I blushed "Why do I have to show you?" I asked rubbing the back of my head, Zim sat up and snorted, well the best he could given he didn't have a nose, and responded with "Why do you question Zim?"

I blew a raspberry and crossed my arms "Water burns you…" He nodded, narrowing his eyes slightly before I lunged at him, licking his cheek before perching above him.

"What was that for!?" He began rubbing his cheek to try and rid it of my spit. "Relax Zimmy… I just had to make sure that human saliva didn't burn you…" "Why?" I sighed and leaned closer to him "Because of this." Planting my lips on his I closed my eyes, Zim wasn't the first person I've kissed, I'm no whore after all I am a virgin, there's been Todd, Dib, Johnny (In a family cheek kiss) and a random guy I was dared to kiss by Gaz.

Moving my face away I stared at his shocked expression "Relax dude… besides that was only stage one kissing, you said you wanted to know what kissing is so relax…" He was silent so I moved closer to his face "Zim, close your eyes…" He gulped and did as I asked, I was doing this to help Zim out and make him blend in more. Pressing my lips against his once more I felt him weakly press back, taking it slowly I nipped at his lower lip before licking it lightly, he jumped slightly but didn't protest.

"Open your mouth a little…" I whispered gently, feeling him part them enough for me to slip my tongue inside, prodding lightly at his tongue until it moved; the cylinder shaped muscle lightly running along mine. Zim was starting to get the idea as he placed his hands on my sides, pushing his mouth to mine more heatedly.

I let the alien explore my mouth, pushing me to a sitting position on his lap, I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck before separating a small trail of saliva connecting our open mouths before snapping. I glanced up at Zim, his cheeks were a dark green; by the heat of mine I'd say that mine were dark too, just not green.

"So?" I asked after catching my breath. "Zim thinks that it's nice…" He rested his head on my shoulder, hugging me with a smile on his face. I saw a white flash, my eyes instantly going over to the window, where Dib was standing. "Umm Zim… You need to get Dib's camera, now." He groaned and let go of me, getting up and opening the window before lunging at Dib, who was standing still like an idiot; after getting the camera and giving it to me Zim sat down on my bed again.

While he did his homework I looked through the camera, seeing quite a few pictures of Zim and GIR, then landing on the last one, which was of Zim and I cuddled together. It was cute. "D'aww!" I sighed, making Zim look up from his position at my desk "What?" "For a guy with another universe in his head he sure takes cute pictures!" Zim just rolled his eyes and continued with his work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nny! Zim's hanging out here tonight!" That was a warning not to bring people in or out of the house. "Sure, whatever." He yelled, walking down to the basement "Aww… big brudder's all upset…" I mumbled, Zim snickered as we walked out of the door.

A girl was sitting on a tricycle on our lawn.

I felt mean today so I yelled, pointing at the sign beside me "Can't you read the fuckin' sign!? It's impolite to walk on the dead!" She screamed and carted off towards what I assumed was her house.

Zim started laughing as I walked off of my property "Come along my Taller Irken friend, we must get to The Membrane Residents post hast!" I looked over at the garage, then remembered what Johnny said "Crap, I can't drive us there… Nny said that I was dangerous enough, knowing my luck I would smash into a wall… hmm what to do… SQUEE!" "What?" "Todd you dork! I see him walking down the road!" I ran to the dark brown haired teen and jumped him.

"My home fry!" I said, snuggling Todd into the pavement "Squee!" I let him go; his squee did not fall on deaf ears… Hehe this time.

"What's wrong Squeegee?" I asked, sitting beside him, checking his body for any thing stabby like. "I got beat up…" That was all I needed to hear. Rampaging, while dragging Zim and Todd down the street I kicked a Hobo in the butt and yelled "Squee you tell me who it was!" "It-it was Torq!" I growled, dragging, literally, the two to Torq's house.

Ding-Dong!

The door opened, to Torq.

I dropped Zim and held up Todd, using the Cain strength "Apologize to Todd and then I will make this beating less severe!" After a few run-in's with me you'd think that he would; but no, he crossed his arms and snorted. I set Todd on his feet and turned fast enough to punch him square in the nose, before kicking him in the crotch. "Now apologize before I break a few ribs." "I- oh god, I'm sorry!" "God hasn't forgiven you, the fat bastard that he is; now tell Todd your sorry!" I tapped my foot impatiently on the pavement, waiting for my answer.

"I-I'm sorry Todd…" "You fucking better be, if I ever find out you or any of your other friends hurt Squee I will strangle you with a fishing wire… DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" "YES! Please don't hurt me!" I grinned and skipped off, leaving the bully in his front door.

"Okay to the Membrane's house, so that we may get Gaz and go to the theater!" GIR was now placed crazily on my head, right where he usually was, I was still holding Todd and Zim's hands, they were used to it. "Well aren't you a wacky group…" I felt my eye twitch, letting go of their hands I lowered my head, making GIR fall off, my shoulders raised and I felt like I was hyperventilating.

"What, did you just say…?" "I said don't you look like a wacky group…" I turned around, my eyes screwed shut as I screamed at the person "What the fuck! That isn't a real word, your fucking to fucking stupid to realize that, I should just kill your filthy prick ass before it infects the rest of the Nation, oh wait then I'd need to capture your fucking EGO! Maybe I can shrink it a few sizes! You're a tiny dicked insect on a dog's ass! Yeah that's right! Hah! Wacky I'll show you fucking wacky!" Panting I lunged at the person with a Spork, using it to disembowel the man before stalking off towards Gaz's house.

"Some one called her Wacky didn't they…" Gaz said, hearing me slam the kitchen door the minute the door opened. Todd nodded, trying to get the blood off of his face with a paper towel while Zim grinned as he plopped down on the couch. "This is why I like that Hyooman…" Gaz nodded, waiting for me to finish raiding her kitchen and sitting down on the couch. "Screw the movies, DIB IF YOU WANT TO WATCH PLANET TERROR GIT YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" He stalked down the stairs and sat on the wrap around couch. "I wanted to go to the Theater… but that doesn't matter, first let's watch the news!" I turned on the TV and let them watch the reporter show scenes from what I had just done, that was until they showed a video that was to blurry to see me. "Heh, classic." "What do you mean?" Dib asked, Gaz explained "You know that Geni's a homicidal maniac, and her brother is too… well when ever they catch them on camera their never caught, the pictures to blurry or never comes out… They are unstoppable and unkillable…" I stood up, holding up a tazer, used for well you know, and copied Nny.

"Exactly! I NO DIE!" I stabbed the thing into my neck Todd shook his head "Geni you forgot to charge that this morning…" "Yes! But something made me forget to charge it! SO I can't die… well I did once…" going into a pose I faced towards the door randomly blurting out "R. A. P. E. Stay the hell away from me!" the door opened, showing the maid. "Oh shit…" I face palmed while everyone else in the room laughed, the maid looked confused and then shrugged, going to the kitchen to make supper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We watched Planet Terror, everyone except Zim was laughing their asses off, and the maid had even come in and watched it. "Zim… you look green dude!" "Like I haven't heard that before…" "Don't worry the only people that have Zombies is that mall cop Slab Ranko… and me, that gerbil army that I created came in handy… until they exploded…" I sniffed and then turned the lights back on, jumping on the couch and onto Dib "Dibbles! I will haunt your brain dreams!" I snorted and hugged his glasses clad face to my chest, effectively making him blush and screw up his glasses.

Pulling the said items off of his face I stood up "Hey! Give those back!" I shook my head, unbuttoning the three buttons on my shirt I put the glasses on the edge of my nose, saying in a seductive tone "You've got a lot of late fees mister…" as I bent far enough foreword for the guys to see down my shirt. It was all worth it to see the blushes on the three male's faces and maybe tents in their pants, they all seemed to be hiding something. I gave Dib back his glasses and skipped up stairs and straight to his room. Locking the door the minute I heard him running up the stairs.

I was going to mess with him, big time. "Hmm… oh Dib! What's this!?" I said, faking a moan as I held up… nothing, since he couldn't see through doors, or walls. "W-what are you doing!?" I opened his closet, pulling out the nearest trench coat. I snickered softly, formulating a plan. Stripping down to my underwear I put on the trench coat and buttoned it up, the coat only reaching mid-thigh in the front. Messing the hair I tried so desperately to keep neat today I listened only to hear the other side of the door go quiet, oh yeah he had another key in his car.

Hurrying up I giggled and jumped on his covers, placing myself sexily on the bed so that my hands were up by my head, making the trench coat pull up to show red laced panties from between my parted legs; that I wore for just this reason, for my love to mess with Dibbles.

I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the excitement as he stomped up stairs "Open the door Geni!" He pounded on the door once more. I moaned out "No!" and heard him turn the key.

I opened my eyes slightly, parting my lips as the door swung open, the first thing he saw was me on the bed; the very next thing he saw was what I was doing and wearing. "F-fuck…" His nose started bleeding and I could SEE the tent in his pants "This is revenge for peeping in my room." I purred out, before sitting up and pouting at Dib "Lucky for you your camera's still working, so you can touch yourself to me all you like!" I blew a raspberry, picked up my clothes and stalked off to Gaz's room, where we burst out laughing and I changed into one of the outfits that I kept in there, seeing as the other one was covered in blood. "Next time bring a naughty nurses costume, Dib watches a lot of anime…"

I high-fived her and nodded, making sure that I was dressed oddly like Johnny "Holy fuck! I forgot Nny got me a replica pair of his boots, ah so comfy!" They were brand new, and I had stored them at Gaz's house till I needed them. "Where the hell do you get those boots?" "I don't know, Nny said he woke up with his new wardrobe and I have no fucking clue where mine came from… I think the devil did it!" I grinned and walked down stairs. "See you later Gaz, come along my precious for it is my night to cook and Irken food is on the menu… since Zim can't really have earth food…" He nodded "Mmh-hmm!" "Okay." Todd confirmed, now carrying me due to my tired brain.

"Did you steal Dib's trench coat?" I looked down and me and yawned "Seems so, I'm not going to fall asleep, for you know the demons that lurk in the darkness, right Squee!" "Yes you and your brother made sure of that I knew…" "Hey we only do that 'cause we love you… in a twisted and boob squishy kind of way!" I made my point by pressing my chest onto the top of his head.

"Yeah… thanks Geni." "Your welcome magical tunic wearing unicorn!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this one's short bro's I forgot what I was going to write ^^'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nny, I think he croaked…" I said blankly, Johnny and I had gone to a restaurant to eat. When we went to sit down a man tripped Johnny, making him pissed off. Well I sat down and watched him kill the man while I ate.

Johnny sat down in a huff and shoved a handful of French fries in his mouth.

"I hate people…" he muttered behind the mouthful, I just raised my soda and said "here, here."

"Hey what's Squeebee doin today?" Johnny gave me a 'WTF?' look "What?" I stated, raising my hands dramatically in the air "Squee went to Skool today, ya know That place you just graduated from?" I stuck my tongue out to him "Shush Brother." "Hola" "AH!" I screamed, jumping away from the sudden appearence of Pepito "Dude! Don't freakin do that!" Pepito laughed, to which I responded with the middle finger. Nny sat back and watched.

"So what's my sexy little Latino doing today?" He purred in my ear, I brought my hand up and smash it into his face "Well I was going to buy tampons and drag Nny to the bra store... but now that your here I'm going to kill myself." Pepito pouted, looking me over before sighing "Am I ever going to have a chance with you?" I grinned "Maybe..." Pepito threw his fist in the air and slung his arm around my shoulder "Cool..." I snorted "Hey kid arn't you supposed to be in Skool with Squeek?" Pepito's eyes widened "SHIT FUCK Squee and I had a project due today... welp gotta go Chica!" He planted a kiss on my cheek and ran off. I began furiously rubbing my cheek. "EWWW!" Nny Snorted and I looked up at the guy. "Hey, he's my friend, I sure as hell ain't gonna let him down gentily... or at all for that matter." Nny shrugged and grabbed the other half of my burge, taking a bite out of it before handing it back, we shared it, savoring the high calorie death meal.


End file.
